Tell Me You Love Me
by Aravis'sSilverQuill
Summary: Alicia Spinnit loved Angelina Johnson. Oneshot. Femslash.


**Note to reader:** This is most certainly an **M **fiction and is my first ever femslash. Please do not read this if:

- You have anything against the ship.

-You do not agree with femslash.

- You are likely to be effected in anyway by the material in this fiction.

Please no flaming. I wrote this a while ago and posted it on a community on LiveJournal. Although the community was a Femslash community I didn't expect to get much feedback, and was pleasenlty suprised by the amount that I did! I got a lot of young girls add me on messenger asking me a lot of questions about this ficion. It isn't anything too deep but I can see how anyone who is likely to be questioning their sexuality would be likely to relate, and I was happy to have made them smile.

I am not biosexual/homosexual in anyway, but I did enjoy writing this as much as all my other fictions (probably even more), and I hope that those who are open minded enough to read it will enjoy as much as I did writing it.

* * *

**Tell Me You Love Me**

Alicia Spinnet loved Angelina Johnson. She loved the way she walked with such an air of dominance and power; the way her hips swung from side to side with every confident step. She adored the way she spoke, the way her lips parted ever so slightly when she took in breath, or the rise and fall of her petit athletic breast when she slept. Alicia Spinnet found she thought of nothing more than touching Angelina Johnson. Night and day her mind was concealed with images of lust and love, of passion, trust and longing.

Every so often she would steal herself away from the Gryffindor dormitories and find herself an empty classroom where she could touch herself in the right places, and pretend Angelina was doing it. In the dead of night she would reach her climax, biting down onto her flush bottom lip to stop herself from crying the name of the woman she so longed to touch. _Angel-lina_. She often worried whether her love was borderline obsession, and each night she stroked between her legs wondering whether she could live in silence for much longer.

Alicia was half way through her seventh year at Hogwarts when she told Angelina. It had been a few days after Fred and George Weasley had made their great escape and Angelina had sobbed red nosed and puffy eyed onto her shoulder. Alicia had stroked the back of her head with a gentle hand and told her not to worry. She had told her how; she had watched her in awe for the last seven years, and that she wondered how anyone could leave her. She told Angelina that she thought she was beautiful; she had perfect skin, beautiful lips and crazy long legs. Alicia told Angelina she loved her.

And it would have been perfectly alright. Alicia always told Angelina she loved her. It was the truth and she wasn't afraid to admit it. Angelina had always responded "I love you too," but Alicia knew Angelina didn't mean it the way she did. And that day, it would have been perfectly alright; if Alicia hadn't kissed her.

The moment their lips had touched, Alicia's body was ablaze. She could feel the wet of Angelina's lips were her tears had ran over them; she could taste the salt. Her mind was – just for that second - somewhere she thought she'd never reach again – her dreams were finally coming true – but Angelina had panicked.

"What do you think you're doing?" She had gasped, pulling quickly away and wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

Alicia came hurtling back to reality – her heart hitting hard, cold concrete. She had begged Angelina not to get angry, telling her through rushed breaths that she loved her, over and over again. "Angel, I _love_ you." She reached out to cup her face and her fingertips almost made it, but Angelina boxed them away. Alicia had leapt forwards; she had grabbed onto Angelina's shoulders and had tried to force her down. "You have to listen to me!" She had cried, but Angelina's eyes only spoke of fear. An alienated fear that said she didn't understand what was going on and didn't want to.

She had struggled to get free, but Alicia held her down. The worry her heart pumped through her blood and into her veins gave her strength enough to keep going. She loved Angelina too much for their friendship to end like this – she had to get her to listen.

Tears began to clog her vision and momentarily she was forced to look away – to shake them out of her eyes. But Angelina was quick. She had pushed Alicia off of her and onto the bed.

Her sodden eyes had burnt with rage. "Never touch me again, you _FREAK_!" A solitary angry tear spilled over her lower lids and fell slowly onto the carpet. Angelina smacked Alicia hard round the face, fixed her uniform and marched out of the dormitory, slamming the door so hard behind her that it swung back open again.

Alicia didn't have time to see Katie Bell standing miserably in the doorway, for that day she cried harder than she thought was possible. Angelina was gone – and it was all her fault.

For some part of the rest of the year, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson were no longer friends. Instead of sharing a dorm with her, Angelina would sleep with Katie every night. To avoid speaking to her, Angelina would sit with Seamus and Dean at lunch times and find a different group of people to socialise with during lessons and on weekends.

For the rest of her days at Hogwarts, Alicia Spinnet fell into a clinical depression. She couldn't eat, and sleeping was hard unless Katie was there to stop her from crying. It tore her heart in two whenever she had to watch Angelina make out with some random boy, just so – it seemed – she would be there to watch.

She attempted to talk to Angelina the first few days after their row, but each time she had failed miserably; being roughly pushed aside – Angelina's eyes spat daggers.

Some nights Katie would sit with Alicia on her cold, single bed. Alicia's head would be buried deep into a sodden pillow – Katie's own rested comfortably in her palm, gently combing through Alicia's long dark, tresses with her slender finger tips. She would coo her to sleep and whisper the necessities into her ear that she needed to hear. "I know you loved her." She had said one night, and Alicia cried harder.

Over the months Alicia grew stronger. She no longer felt she needed Angelina Johnson to keep her whole, and even though there was still a seedling – a miniscule amount – of love that she said she would always have for Angelina, she told herself it was time to move on.

Towards the end of the year, Alicia had started dating a pretty blonde Hufflepuff named Hannah. She didn't love Hannah with the passion she knew she would have had for Angelina, but she loved her all the same.

As they entered the last few months they would ever spend at Hogwarts, Alicia noticed a change in Angelina's behaviour. She would no longer move away from Katie whenever Alicia entered the room, but instead sit and listen to whatever it was they were talking about. At lunch times, she wouldn't sit with Seamus and Dean; instead she would sit beside Alicia and eat her supper quietly. Once, to Alicia's surprise, she had even asked her to pass the butter "_please_".

A week before the end of term – the last week she would ever spend within the walls of Hogwarts – Alicia had started to assemble her clothes into her trunk when there was a gentle knock at the door. She had called for the guest to come in but didn't look up until she realised that the person wasn't going to make an effort to introduce themselves. Quickly she dropped her skirt into her trunk and looked towards the door.

Angelina was standing there. Her arms were crossed awkwardly and she looked as though she didn't know where to fix her gaze. After a long moment of silence they settled clumsily onto Alicia, who was watching her without blinking.

"How are you?" She said lamely, and if this had been a different situation Alicia would have laughed.

She scoffed "As good as any other freak," She said bitterly, and went back to packing.

Angelina looked to the ceiling but couldn't hold the flow of tears. Alicia would sympathise, but she had seen it all before. "I didn't mean … when I said--"

"You meant every word."

"No," Angelina's voice pleaded for her to see reason "I was scared--"

"I didn't think I was that scary."

"Alicia, you're not listening to me!" Angelina shut the door gently and turned back to Alicia. She walked over to her and took the make up bag Alicia had been filling out of her hands, dropping it into the trunk herself. Her touch – though only slight – still sent shivers down Alicia's spine, and she absolutely hated her for it.

"Did you expect me to say it so easily?" A teasing hand stole its way from Angelina's side and gently cupped Alicia's cheek.

Alicia answered childishly. Yes, of course she had. She had expected Angelina to except the fact that she was in love with her, and maybe tell her she felt the same way too. She had not thought any of it through, didn't think that maybe it would be harder for Angelina to accept that kind of relationship from her as easily as she had from Hannah.

"Everyone is different" Said Angelina, smiling softly. "I may act like I know what I'm doing, but everyone knows I'm nowhere _near_ as level headed as you are." Her thumb stroked the side of Alicia's face, and then she leant in and kissed her.

The kiss was soft. Angelina's lips brushed only lightly across Alicia's mouth, teasing her with its taste before she pushed herself in harder. Alicia tingled all over, her back to her neck and the bottom of her fingertips. She could feel the fluids lubricating the folds of her vagina. She wanted nothing more than to snake a hand between her legs and start to gently tease the already frustrated mounds of her arousal, but she wouldn't let herself.

"No." She said quickly, resentfully pulling away. Angelina looked crestfallen.

"But I thought--"

"Not unless you're sure." Alicia shook her head. "I'm not doing this with you unless you're sure."

The smile on Angelina's face sent her heart racing. "I'm sure." She answered certainly, and pressed her lips back onto Alicia's.

They kissed harder and faster this time. Their tongues snaked into each others mouths, both fighting for dominance. Alicia almost melted in the euphoria. She was finally tasting Angelina, kissing her the way she had always dreamt she one day would.

Her hand groped its way up Angelina's night shirt while Angelina tangled her hands in Alicia's hair. She felt the small breast beneath their closure and took pleasure in tweaking gently at her hardening nipples. Angelina moaned tenderly against her lips.

"Get … on the bed" Said Alicia through their kisses and Angelina obliged, slowly settling herself on the end of the bed.

Reluctantly Alicia stepped away from Angelina and took the time out of soak her in. Her eyes were wide and expectant – she hadn't done this before, obviously there would be a little anxiety. Her lips were full, her bottom lip red raw. Alicia loved Angelina's lips. She stole another kiss from them before hesitantly breaking away again.

"Take your top off." She said firmly, and Angelina peeled her night dress over the top over her head, dropping it onto the floor.

Alicia smiled. Angelina wasn't wearing a bra, but it wasn't like she really needed to. Her eyes snaked hungrily across her chest, down the flat of her stomach and down to her vagina, covered – for now – by a pair of little white knickers.

Alicia stepped forward and gently started caressing Angelina. Her skin was soft and warm under her chilled fingertips. She traced over her back then her front, lightly kissing down her neck, over her color bones, then to the valley between her breasts … She felt Angelina stiffen a little bit.

"Relax." she whispered, kissing her way towards Angelina's left breast. It tasted like honey. "Relax and enjoy." She heard Angelina giggle above her and she smiled, taking a nipple into her mouth and sucking onto it like a baby. She listened to Angelina moan and enjoyed the feeling of her hand massaging the back of her neck. That was more like it.

Slowly she nibbled and sucked on Angelina's nipple until she was satisfied that it was erect as it was ever going to get. She moved onto her other breast and cupped it in her hand, duplicating the movements her lips had done with the other.

Alicia lifted up and eyed Angelina's expression. Kissing her again, she caressed her breasts with her palms and was careful to stay clear of Angelina's sex until she was sure she was ready.

She thought she was nearing a faint when Angelina whispered against her lips. "Go down on me."

Alicia began to obey. She licked her way down the flat of Angelina's stomach, listening intently to any change of breathing she might make. She told Angelina to open her legs wider, then hungrily breathed in the smell of her sex. It made Alicia light headed. All the time she'd waited for this and it was finally happening. She couldn't understand.

Angelina noticed her sudden stop and looked down at her, slightly perplexed. "What's wrong?"

Alicia shook her head, still staring down at Angelina's knicker-covered vagina. "I've wanted this for so long." She said. Not being able to help herself she licked over the front of Angelina's knickers with her tongue. It tasted better than she had imagined it would.

"You're beautiful." She said half to herself, letting herself kiss lightly over the other girl's vagina. She was savouring the taste - kissing then licking her lips. This was just for starters – she would suck her lover dry later on. Angelina looked a little embarrassed.

"No, really you are." Alicia smiled then stopped. "Tell me you love me."

Angelina looked her in the eye. She was serious this time. This time when she said it she would mean it, it was for real this time. They had jumped the barrier between friendship and "something more". It was now or never. If Angelina didn't love her then she couldn't go through with it. No matter how much her body yearned to be in unison with the other girl's, she couldn't just have sex with her – she needed to make love.

Angelina threw her head back and laughed. It was a blissful sound, something Alicia hadn't heard in a while. "I love you, you prat!" She smiled, and Alicia couldn't wait to start her main meal.


End file.
